


我，可以进来吗？【番外】

by elision



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elision/pseuds/elision





	我，可以进来吗？【番外】

剧团不排练的时候练习室空荡荡的，但我还是习惯性地早起对着镜子做一些基础练习。  
这里大概是我称为芭蕾舞演员开始花费时间最多的地方，从不知名的小角色到首席舞蹈演员。  
不知道是第多少次看着它被一大班子人填满又归于寂静，像现在这样。有时候我时常会想，或许在不知不觉中就是因为害怕面对一个人的寂寞所以才选择了孤独。如果对一群人的热闹没有过牵挂，那一个人的孤独是不是就会变得更理所当然一些。  
“咔”开门声打断了我渐深的思绪。  
我好奇地向门口望了望，不知道是谁会在休息日光临除了我之外空无一人的练习室。  
李帝努。  
他今天不在家里打游戏到这里来做什么？  
虽然我们两在一起也快有四五个月了，但是在人多的地方总是小心翼翼地尽量避免着不必要的肢体接触和眼神交流。  
嗯……我还是有点害羞。  
只是最近……大概是入了夏的缘故，身体乏力，警戒心也跟着放低了不少，这傻狗像是快要长在我身上似的，逮着没人的间隙就喜欢把头靠在我的颈窝里软软地对着我敏感的耳朵吹气，硬是惹得我全身起了鸡皮疙瘩软着身子站不住脚，只得把着力点往他的身体上移动，才堪堪地放过我。  
上周看电影之前去地下的房间里拿酒，说好了睡前在客厅里喝两杯就回房睡觉。可进了房间这小子就像发了情一样把我往地毯上推，在冰柜里取了红酒，一口一口地喂了我小半瓶，最后也不知道是酒迷了心神还是他的吻，总之，我们在那条值不少钱的地毯上做到了后半夜。可怜那条地毯，现在想起来我心里还是隐隐作痛，但愿那晚李帝努在收拾完我之后也有记得好好收拾它吧。  
可是话说回来……休息日他不在家跑到这里来做什么？该不会是故意来找我的吧？这傻狗又想搞什么鬼？刚刚因为高强度的练习软瘫下来的身体马上进入了高度戒备状态。  
李帝努像是没看到我一般眯着眼走了进来，只直直地看着那面横贯整个练习室的落地镜，若有所思。我不知道他在想什么，可直觉告诉我他今天极度反常。  
汗水在我的发尖凝聚，摇摇欲坠。我顺着他的眼神看了眼镜子里的自己，呵，像是只被淋湿了的软啪啪的年糕。沾满汗水的无袖背心贴在身体上勾勒出我软乎乎的肚子，没错，没有腹肌，和那边的那位完全不同。忽地有些丧气，那家伙不知道什么时候拿了瓶水靠着墙角坐了下来，依旧直勾勾地看着镜子，还有…………镜子里的我， 只是仍然默不作声。像是两个在暗暗较劲的小学生，他不说我也不语。  
又过了一小会儿，我开始有点忍受不了这样尴尬的境况，向他所在的角落瞟去试图打破这样的寂静。可他……………………在这短短的几分钟之内应该是发生了什么变化了吧，我一时说不上来，于是从他头顶的发丝开始逐一排除，直到视线停留在胯部偏下的那个位置。  
他勃起了，在练习室，明显鼓起的那一大块骗不了人。  
我有些惊恐地抬头，真该感谢情侣间这该死的默契，我和他染满欲望的眼神撞了个满怀，瞬间有些手足无措。  
“仁俊，快过来，看看我，刚刚在镜子里操了你几十来下，哥哥的东西裤子快兜不住了，你快过来给我看看是不是硬得都快发紫了，真的好痛。”李帝努说起这些骚话真是一天比一天不要脸，哪有什么正经国家公务人员的样子。  
我瞬间羞红了脸，他那个样子仿佛真是得了什么大病似的，痛得生不如死。可有哪个病人在重病之中还能灵活地使用右手打开矿泉水瓶盖，再有条不紊地把小半瓶水淋在自己身上呢。怕是只有李帝努了吧。我皱了皱眉向他走去，蹲下看了看他半湿的身体，天底下像我这么心善的老婆大概也就只此一个了。  
“在练习室里搞这种花样等着被我收拾吗？“显然，我刻意避开了关于他勃起后该如何解决的话题。  
李帝努叹了口气，仿佛呼出的是他一直忍着的病痛。  
“老婆，你看我，现在变得和你一样湿了。”  
牛头不对马嘴。可这句话的瞬间我竟条件反射般地缩了缩我的屁股。还好，是干爽的。  
不等我再张口骂他，刚刚那个还在“病痛”中要死要活的人猛地一用力再次缩短了我们之间的距离。  
不愧是李帝努，知道在练习室里逼我就范的的概率微乎其微。如果不主动出击，我大概会守着练习室这块处女地直到老死，就像修女们守护她们的童贞那样。  
可黄修女今天的处境或许不会那么尽如其意了，因为撒旦就在咫尺之间逼迫着修女拿出童贞与他签订魔鬼的条约。  
我有些羞耻地跪在李帝努的两腿之间，尽量避免着视线和他的裆部触碰。他弯下腰熟练地含住我的耳垂，习惯性地颤抖。我皱了皱眉，良知上我还是很抗拒在练习室里和他发生关系，可最近的身体因为他一而再再二三的撩拨实在是敏感到了极点，好像稍微碰一碰后面的小穴里就会流出水来。简单的吹气和舔弄已经让我的身子逐渐沾染上了色情的粉红。我甚至有点怀疑这段时间以来的种种是不是都是李帝努精心设计好的局，为的就是在今天夺走我心里最后的一片纯净花园。  
“sensitivity test”李帝努用气声在我耳边说道。  
没有人能在体验过前列腺高潮之后再对性爱兴致缺缺。就像现在这样，即使他不用再做什么，我的全身就布满了小小的疙瘩。可不得不承认，这个刷新我对性爱感受认知的男人，我的李老师，的确拥有着天赋异禀的性爱才能。  
湿漉漉的舌头描绘着我的耳廓，软组织、口水、皮肤交汇着摩擦仿佛在做一场盛大的性爱。我莫名地有些羡慕它们。  
“嗯！”  
他不要脸的舌头进入了我的耳洞，深深地进入又浅浅地抽出，同样的摩擦声在耳洞里形成一种奇妙的共鸣，像是在听那种3D的ASMR，哦，不，准确的说应该是4D。  
我开始有些嫉妒享受着李帝努周到服务的我的耳洞，把它想象成我已经沁出淫水的小穴，不断收缩着，仿佛嗷嗷待哺的鸟嘴。  
我知道，我早就没有了回还的余地。我不再是纯贞的修女，于是红着脸急切地摸向无限渴望的那一处。  
好硬，好大。发育地真好。我心想。  
谢天谢地他今天穿了一条还算宽松的运动裤，我顺利地把他的裤子脱了下来，有点眼红地低头看着被包裹在黑色内裤里巨大阴茎。前端已经吐出了一点水，湿了一小块，为了我老公的宝贝着想，我加快手速把它从内裤的束缚中放了出来。有些贪婪地看着它狰狞的样子，布满了青筋。想象着它一会儿进入我身体的样子，不禁有些期待。  
在性爱上李帝努总是展现着和他平时对着我那傻狗样反差巨大的精明能干。就比如现在，早在我为他解开束缚之前他就脱下了我的裤子。相较于他肿大着仿佛下一秒阴茎里面的东西就要喷涌而出的样子，我不过微微勃起。  
这多亏了李老师的功劳。现在前面的感觉对我而言相对来说几乎可以忽略，不过就是正常的生理现象，我对射精的兴趣也并不太大，更喜欢后穴高潮时颤栗的极致快感。  
后穴流出的水更多了。可李帝努还在耐心地吸着我的舌头，吞咽我嘴里的津液，我变得有些焦急。用了点力拉开了我俩的距离，离开嘴巴，亲吻、舔弄、轻咬他的喉结。“  
“ 哦～”李帝努很喜欢我这样取悦他。只是这性感得该死的呻吟，激得我的后穴又开始拼命收缩急切地想要被填满。  
“嗯，李帝努，快进来！嗯…………我…………嗯…………我受不了了！”顾不上那些虚无的面子工程了，现在我只想要李帝努的阴茎全部进入我的身体，填满我像无底洞一样的欲望。  
“嗯？老婆后面的小嘴已经这么馋了吗？好，你等着。”  
仗着比我高半个多头，李帝努把我半抱半拽地弄到了镜子前，突然一下子在十几米宽的练习镜前看到自己和李帝努赤裸着还一边在勃起的样子，我忽地有些羞涩，但情欲好像更胜一筹。  
我趴在镜子上，李帝努用最快的速度给我做了润滑和扩张，即使我觉得以我现在的湿度起码润滑那一步是已经不必要的了。可他就是那么无微不至。  
不过显然李帝努也迫不及待了，刚做完四指的扩张就扶着他巨大的阴茎就塞入我的后穴。  
“啊！”无论几次，我还是受不了李帝努这异于常人的尺寸。像是要把我的身体劈成两半似的。我的小穴开始拼命地排挤他，即使知道这会让我们两都很难受。  
“哦，好紧。怎么才刚进去个头你就受不了了，又不是第一次做。”  
“放松，放松，仁俊是想把老公的宝贝夹断吗？”  
我没功夫回答李帝努无谓的问题，努力尽量大地打开自己的身体，急切地把屁股向后顶，好让他快一点全部进来。

“痛还这么急？看把你饿的。老公马上就满足你。”  


顾不着让我适应了，刚刚全部进来，李帝努就把我的腰扶正，整个人正趴在镜子上，快速地抽插起来。还没几下，我饿了太久的后穴就收缩着到了高潮。有些脱力，肠壁收缩的时候我更清晰地感受着他的阴茎在我的身体里运动。高潮的时候停了一会儿，变得更硬更大了，等我最激烈地那一阵过去，他又开始深深浅浅地抽插。睾丸打在我的屁股上有点疼，但是感受过性爱的人都知道疼痛是个好东西，想象着他那涨满精液的睾丸在不知疲倦地为我的屁股辛勤工作，心理上的满足感好像又多了几分。我翘起的阴茎随着前前后后的碰撞在落地镜的镜面上若即若离。前端那种若有若无的冰凉触感，加上后面李帝努不断摩擦着的火热让我有一种腹背受敌的猝不及防。  
“嗯～～”但是不得不说真的好爽。  
“宝贝，睁开眼好好看看我是怎么操你的”  
性爱的时候我总是格外听李帝努的话。微微眯起眼睛，可眼前刺激的画面又激得我立马闭上。  
李帝努不愧是法医，虽然打交道的是死人，但也算是半个医生吧。他的职业素养，我在床上算是彻彻底底地领教了。对我敏感点的把握从最开始就极为准确，我高潮与否完全在他的掌控下。  
李帝努紧贴着我的后背，前后顶弄着我不停流着水的小穴。时而擦过那一簇软肉，时而又避开。刚刚高潮过一次的后穴还处于极度敏感的状态，一点儿禁不起这样的刺激，不断往外吐着水。屁股好像已经达到的极限，完全兜不住我泛滥的淫水。谁说只有女人是水做的呢？我身体里流出来的那些水堪堪地染湿了李帝努的阴毛，顺着我的腿也流下了好多，在我两之间不断制造着“噗嗤噗嗤”的色情声响。可真是淫荡的水，不仅液体填满了我的身子，连声音也怀着野心在空荡的练习室里充斥。  
好像又要高潮了。  
“哈，对着镜子做爱仁俊好像比平时更快就高潮了呢”  
他也感受到了，我的屁股又开始紧缩。  
我扭着腰肢总觉得还有哪里没得到满足。是乳头。  
为了增强这次高潮的快感，我强忍着不适向后吃力地捞起李帝努放在我腰上的手覆上空虚了许久的乳头。  
“嗯～老公，揉揉，痒～”  
李帝努最喜欢听我讲这样的骚话，果然立马听话地揉捏起我肿胀的乳头。他下手每次都很重，像是在假想着玩弄女人的乳房，可疼痛好像永远和更强烈的性欲相连。他越是对我的乳头搓扁揉圆，把它当作气球的尾结拉起放下，我离高潮就越是更近一步。  
他好像也快要射精了，不管我收缩地多么紧，他像疯了一样突破着肠壁的层层阻碍快速地不断地刺激着我的敏感点。另一只手也没闲着，套弄起我的阴茎。  
“哦，嗯，李……李帝努，再快点，嗯……我要去了”  
口水流了下来，我控制不了自己了。精液射到了落地镜上，模糊了一大片。后穴紧接着也开始不断颤抖，我很久没感受过射精具体的快感了，因为那比起前列腺高潮来说简直微不足道。我把所有的注意力包括刚刚被射精分散的那一点全部都集中到后穴，开始迎接这海啸般将要把我吞噬的性高潮。  
“啊～～～～～～“  
眼前模糊了，我的脚趾缩卷起来，全身颤抖着，终于迎来了那一刻。不再管是否还在练习室里，高潮时释放而出的叫声是保障我拥有一次完美的性爱体验的关键。肠壁完全绞在了一起，我清晰地感受到李帝努的阴茎在我的身体里颤抖着射了精。浓稠的精液烫地我又是一抖。我感受着他的阴茎在我的身体里逐渐变小渐软。精液和我的淫水都交织在了一起。  
我终于是失去了练习室这块处女地。不是沦于什么高超的引诱技巧，只有我自己知道，不过是因为一个人守着这片寂寞太久，渐渐地，心也开始不安地躁动了。想要完全被填满的，不是这具身体而是根深在心里的孤独。  
“李帝努，谢谢你走进我的世界。”  
我在李帝努的耳边迷迷糊糊地嚅嗫着。大脑里的神经沉沉地压得我想睡。想着反正无论如何还有李帝努在，于是安心地迷迷糊糊睡了过去。


End file.
